Nothing Else Matters
by xXYouXAreXMyXHerioneXx
Summary: Ginny is tired of hiding her relationship with Hermione, and she makes sure Hermione knows it. Hermione/Ginny. Hinted Harry/Ron.


**AN: Alright, this idea would not leave me alone. The pairings are Hermione/Ginny, and maybe Harry/Ron. Set after the war, and after Hermione and Ginny are out of school, so it'll place Hermione at 18 and Ginny at 17. They literally just got out of school, and Hermione has gotten her parents back and restored their memories. Alright, here it goes!**

* * *

><p>Hermione knew it was a mistake to invite her girlfriend of a little over seven months to spend part of the summer with her parents, especially when Hermione was still set on hiding the relationship between her and Ginny.<p>

Everything had been going well, until Hermione's father, Martin, had spoken up at dinner.

"Ginny, it's nice to finally meet one of Hermione's friends other than Harry and...what is the other one's name, dear?" he asked, turning to his wife, Elizabeth, who smiled and patted him on the side of the face, rolling her eyes.

"Ronald. His name is Ronald" his wife replied, making Martin nod his head.

Ginny's eyes went a little wide at the mention of the word "friend" but she quickly brushed it off, pasting a fake smile on her face and turning to look at her girlfriend, her eyes narrowed.

They had a stare down for a moment, before Ginny turned back to Hermione's parents.

"What exactly did Hermione tell you about me, Mr. Granger?" she asked.

Martin looked slightly confused by the question, but shrugged.

"Just that you were her best female friend at school" he said, not seeing the problem.

Ginny bit her lip and nodded, standing up.

"I know I said I was going to stay for a few days, but I think I'm going to head back home a few days early. I can get there myself, there's no reason to worry about that. I'm sorry for not staying longer, but I can't" she said, rolling her eyes as Hermione tried to grab her arm to stop her. She walked up the stairs and Hermione excused herself from the table and raced after her.

Before she even reached her bedroom she heard the distinct popping sound of apparition, and Ginny was gone.

* * *

><p>Harry nearly jumped out of his skin when Hermione appeared in front of him in the Burrow's living room, a scowl on her face as she looked around quickly, before storming up the stairs, completely ignoring his presence in the room.<p>

Harry shook his head and looked back down at the book he was reading.

This is why he fancied blokes.

Far less drama in his mind.

* * *

><p>"What was that? Do you know how rude it was of you to just leave? My parents invited you to stay with us because they wanted to get to know my friends, and you acted like a complete and utter git back there!" Hermione yelled, slamming Ginny's bedroom door and glaring down at the younger girl.<p>

"Listen to what you just said, Hermione. You said they wanted to get to know your friends. I thought I was far more than a bloody friend to you, but I suppose that all you wanted out of me was a nice shag and a chance to run away as soon as you could! I can't be that for you Hermione. If all you want is someone to shag for fun, go find someone else" Ginny growled, not moving from her place on her bed.

Anger was surging through her, but she knew that if she allowed herself to calm down, she would give in.

She had to stay mad, it was the only was she was going to be able to do this.

Hermione's face turned a furious shade of red, and Ginny knew she had struck a nerve.

"Is that what you think? You think that I've spent the last seven months just trying to get you to shag me? Are you out of your bloody mind, Ginny? We were together for six months before we even shagged for the first time! Why would I have stayed with you that long if that's all I wanted?" Hermione asked, her eyes filling with tears.

Ginny gulped, her eyes meeting Hermione's for a moment before they floated away again, unable to meet her eyes.

"You won't tell your parents about us! My family knows and they were fine with it, but you refuse to tell your parents that you have a girlfriend, and I can't take that anymore. I refuse to be anyone's secret, Hermione. So until you can gain the courage to tell someone about what I am to you, you can consider this over" Ginny said, turning over and facing the wall.

Hermione froze at the words, not sure of what she should do next.

"Ginny, don't do this" she begged quietly, reaching out to touch Ginny's arm.

Ginny pulled her arm back, and remained silent.

"Ginny.." Hermione muttered.

"Go, Hermione. Go home" Ginny growled.

Hermione turned and walked out of the room, and Ginny winced when the door slammed behind her.

Only when she knew Hermione was gone did Ginny let the tears roll down her own face.

* * *

><p>Before Hermione had a chance to apparate away, Harry and Ron stopped her at the bottom of the stairs.<p>

"Hermione, we heard you two yelling" Harry stated, his green eyes meeting her's worriedly.

Ron snorted.

"We heard them? I believe that all of London could hear those two going at it" he muttered, before Harry smacked him roughly on the back of his head, making him yelp and glare at this boyfriend.

"Just let me go home. I don't want to be here anymore" Hermione muttered.

Harry grabbed her arm again, preventing her from going anywhere.

"You can come to our flat with us for a bit. Do you honestly want to show up crying and a complete mess at home? Your parents will wonder what happened, and you'll be forced to explain. And I'm sure you're not reading for that" Harry said.

Hermione seemed to be thinking it over for a moment, before she sighed and nodded her head, allowing Harry and Ron to each take one of her arms.

With a loud pop, they disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Do you think she's right?"<p>

The question broke through the comfortable silence in the room and shocked both Ron and Harry, making them look up at Hermione with frowns on their faces.

"Do we think you were just with Ginny for a quick shag? No, of course not. But do we think that you should tell your parents? Yes, we do. It's not fair, Hermione. Ginny loves you and wants everyone to know that, and by hiding it from the two people who you care about the most in this world, she feels like you don't feel the same way about her" Ron explained, making both Harry and Hermione stare at him in shock.

Ron blushed.

"She's my sister, alright? We've talked about some things" he muttered, looking down.

Hermione sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm going to go to bed. Thank you for letting me use the second bedroom, you two. I'll see you in the morning" she said, before standing up and walking down the hallway.

Harry waited until he heard the bedroom door close, and turned to Ron.

"Do you think they'll work things out?" he asked.

Ron nodded, seeming unconcerned with the problem.

"You know, it was quite attractive when you got all sensitive the way you did a moment ago" Harry said, making Ron look up at him as Harry leaned forward, pressing his lips against Ron's.

They fell backwards onto the couch, and quickly forgot about the other person inside the apartment.

Hermione covered her face with her pillow, sighing and closing her eyes.

In the morning, she would have to talk to her parents.

She wanted Ginny back, far more than she had ever wanted anything in her entire life, so she really had no choice.

* * *

><p>"Mum? Dad?" Hermione called, walking down the stairs.<p>

"In the kitchen, dear!" Elizabeth yelled, and Hermione took a deep breath and entered the kitchen, smiling hesitantly at her parents.

"Can you two sit down? I need to talk to you about something important, and I would appreciate if you would just sit there and let me talk and not say anything until I'm done, alright?" Hermione asked.

Elizabeth and Martin nodded their heads, sitting down and glancing up at their daughter, who was now pacing back and forth across the kitchen.

"Alright, here goes nothing. Mum, dad, I know that you've always wanted grandchildren, and for me to settle down with some nice bloke and be happy for the rest of my life, but that won't happen. I don't feel that way about any bloke. I've fancied girls for ages, and I've just been too scared to come out and say it to you. Ginny's not just my best female friend at school, she's been my girlfriend for the last eight months, and we got into a fight because I was afraid. I was afraid of your reactions, but I'm even more afraid of losing Ginny, because she means everything in this world to me" Hermione said, and as her speech finished, she glanced at her mother and father.

Her mother didn't look shocked in the least, which surprised her, especially when she looked at her father and saw the same look on his face.

"We know you fancy girls, Hermione" Elizabeth said, a small smile on her face.

"What?" Hermione screamed, a blush covering her cheeks.

"Oh, Hermione, honestly. A couple years ago, I think you were in your fifth year, when you got off the train I could clearly see you glancing at that blonde girl you seem so close to now. The odd one. You were looking her up and down and you did the same thing with Ginny. It wasn't that far of a stretch to imagine what kind of thoughts you had going through your head" Elizabeth laughed when Hermione's blush deepened.

"I never looked at Luna that way!" Hermione yelled, trying to remember the instance her mother was speaking of.

"Dear, you've looked at plenty of girl's that way" Martin said, rolling his eyes.

Hermione groaned and buried her face in her hands, shaking her head.

"We're perfectly alright with whoever you decide to date, Hermione. Now I suggest you go and get your girlfriend back" Elizabeth said.

Hermione hugged her mother and father, muttering a thank you to each of them, before she disappeared.

"I'll never get used to that" Martin said, looking at the spot where his daughter had just been.

Elizabeth laughed and patted his head.

* * *

><p>Hermione knocked on Ginny's bedroom door multiple times, but no answer came.<p>

"Ginny, I know you're in there, your mum told me so! I need to talk to you!" Hermione yelled, knocking on the door one last time before it shot open and Ginny appeared, looking like she had been crying since Hermione left.

"I told them" Hermione breathed, smiling.

Ginny's eyebrows shot up.

"You told them" she repeated, her eyes slightly wide.

Hermione stepped into the room and closed the door behind her.

"I went home today and told my parents, Ginny. Because nothing in this world matters more to me than making sure that you and I are together forever. I told them that you were my girlfriend and that you mean everything to me, because you do, Ginny Weasley, you honestly do. I'm so sorry if I ever made you feel like I didn't love you, because I love you so much" Hermione said, and as soon as she was finished, Ginny took a step forward and pulled Hermione down by the back of the neck, kissing her lightly on the lips.

She pulled away and Hermione smiled, feeling slightly lightheaded.

"What did they say?" Ginny asked.

Hermione blushed.

"That they knew already. Apparently I can't stop myself from looking whenever an attractive girl wanders past me" Hermione said, grinning.

"I told you" Ginny said, resting her forehead against Hermione's.

"I was just scared. But I have never felt more frightened than when you looked at me and told me it was over" Hermione breathed, watching as a small smile crawled it's way onto Ginny's lips.

They leaned forward and kissed again, and as they pulled apart, Ginny grinned.

"You're still not on my good side just yet, Granger" she teased.

Hermione grinned, grabbing Ginny's hips and pushing them back towards the bed.

"Is that right, Weasley? I do believe I know just how to get back on your good side" Hermione whispered back, a grin on her face as they fell backwards.

Nothing else beside the fact that she had Ginny, and she wasn't planning on letting go again.**  
><strong>


End file.
